User talk:Dracobolt
A Story to start off One of the most interesting things to have happened to me on Wikipedia involved what I initially wrote for Golden Sun: The Lost Age on Wikipedia. As many of us probably know, over half a year ago I had completely rewritten that page along with the other Golden Sun-related pages to make them mostly into what they are today. Shortly after doing that, I looked at the GameFAQs discussion board for The Lost Age and saw that someone had plagiarized the last portion of what I wrote on Wikipedia and used it as “proof” that there will not be a third game in the series, and another person criticized him for trying to use a “lazily written” and “grammatically wrong” write-up to prove it either way. Needless to say, I was extremely amused by all this, especially the parts about the low quality of the writing which, after all, had come from MY typing fingers and not the topic creator’s. Having kept those messages, I feel compelled to share the original posts, but instead of posting the full messages here outright and cluttering up your talk page, I have it hidden here for everyone to dine on. Enjoy! Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:23, 26 November 2006 (UTC) :Now, um, there seems to be a lot of people registered into the Temple of Kraden. How many of them are aware that the Wiki exists? If there's anyone from there that'd like to contribute, I think you should provide a URL to this site. They all seem like the type to be enthusiastic to edit this Wiki. Thanks. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 06:01, 3 December 2006 (UTC) :: Well, the active users have probably seen the topic I made about this, and I think some are planning to help if they are not already doing so. - Draco New tabs ;-) Hi Dracobolt, Hinoa suggested (on IRC some minutes ago) to make you admin and bureaucrat of this wiki. Hope this is ok with you :-) There is a basic help page about the admin options on Central Wikia, where you could have a look at if you're not already familiar with this stuff. And you can always ask me for help, of course. I've also noted you already as the new "contact" on Wikia:Golden Sun. Cheers --rieke 01:45, 25 December 2006 (UTC) Custom Logo Change Hello, Dracobolt. :3 After hearing that you have become sysop, I wanted to ask you if you can change the logo to this site to a new custom logo that I've created. I'm not sure if anyone else has told you, but the whole deal of changing your position to sysop (or admin., bureaucrat, whatever, I don't know the hierarchy here xD) is because I initially requested to change the logo. But it turned out that I couldn't do it myself and that a sysop had to do it him or herself. So, yeah...this was my doing. >.>; Anyways, now that you're sysop, will you please change the logo for us? I have the custom logo saved in my photobucket here so you can grab the image file yourself and upload it. Hinoa and Erik the Appreciator have already approved the new logo. If you want to know more about me or want to contact me, check out my User page. Have a nice day and Merry Christmas!! M. A. "Nidhogg" Guerra 08:52, 25 December 2006 (UTC) :Well, I'm trying to change the logo. I'm not too familiar with this whole wiki thing, but I'm trying to learn. Heh. ^_^ Dracobolt 04:59, 26 December 2006 (UTC) ::Bizarre. Wiki.png is now officially that logo, but it's still not displaying on the upper left of the page (even when I cleared my browser's cache). One of us will have to ask on another Wiki how is it done officially (or Rieke Hain, though it's no guarantee he'd know). Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 08:13, 26 December 2006 (UTC) ::I contacted rieke hain for help and/or instructions in uploading and/or replacing the logo on the upper left with the custom image. I'd certainly love it to see the image up online so we don't look like just another wiki. Hope it helps. :) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 23:58, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :::Ah, right-o. Just let me know what to do, hm? ^_^; Dracobolt 09:15, 3 January 2007 (UTC) ::::We're fiddling with it at the moment. Something is definitely not working as it should. But don't worry, we'll fix it soon. --rieke 13:12, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Adminly duties Hey Draco, whenever you get around to it, you might want to check out Category:To be deleted. Basically, the category's for pages that should be deleted by the nearest admin (that's you) as soon as possible (whenever that is). —'Hinoa' talk.un 16:19, 8 March 2007 (UTC)